In recent years, methods for patterning molecules on a substrate have come to be used in various biological fields such as biochips or biosensors.
Attention is particularly focusing on the microcontact printing (to be referred to as μCP) method that enables patterning over large surfaces on the submicron order. This μCP method is applied to patterning of proteins and other biomolecules since it does not require strong acid or strong base as required by photolithographic patterning.
However, since proteins and other biomolecules are susceptible to denaturation and decomposition, various modifications have been made to the aforementioned μCP method (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 1).
In the method proposed in Non-Patent Document 1, silicone rubber used for printing is subjected to low-temperature plasma treatment to increase the hydrophilicity of the silicone rubber surface. As a result, denaturation and the like of proteins and other biomolecules are decreased.